Trials
by Rayna Inverse
Summary: It started off as the perfect night until everything changed.


Life With Derek and all its characters are not. I took the plot from a Sailor Moon story I submitted over Thanksgiving and tweaked it a bit. So no I didn't plagiarize since I wrote the original anyways. Hahaha. If you wish to see the Sailor Moon feel free to hunt it down in the Anime section. P.S. This story is longer and has a different ending.

The sky was dim obscured in black clouds. Rain beat down on the unsuspecting people in the flowered gardens near the city lake. Roaring thunder and lightening flashed above head sending the pedestrians running. One couple stood huddled together under an umbrella oblivious to their surroundings captivated only with each other.

The young girl was truly lovely. She had long dark hair that settled in waves from the moisture. She had a beautiful lean frame. Her red sweater and jeans hugged her every curve nicely. She couldn't help but fix her chocolate eyes and smile brightly at the man next to her.

The man towered over the petite girl. His powerfully built physique was barely restrained in the now soaked faded jeans and black dress shirt. His disheveled golden locks hung loosely almost hiding his piercing dark eyes.

As he placed his strong arms around her delicate waist the two had no idea they were being watched sorrowfully by a someone close to them both.

Under the street lights of the pathway the two young lovers froze. Rain still pouring around them both. Allowing the umbrella to fall to the ground the two pressed their bodies close, their passion clear. The young man grazed his hand across the soft cheek of the womanly figure he held before seizing her lips in a blazing kiss.

In the shadows atop a nearby hill encircled by a sea of elegance silver flowers a young vision of splendor allowed herself to be drenched by the downpour. Her elongated russet locks fell to her knees in an endless curtain of amber silk. Her skin pale as the silvery moon. Her womanly build was visible from the now translucent white dress hugging her every curvature. Her eyes were an endless cerulean, staring forlornly at both the young couple and the moon.

Tears streamed down her flawless skin. She made no move to wipe them away or to stop the chills that ran throughout her whole body. All she could do was watch and listen.

As the young couple parted they stared intensely into each others souls. Leaning into each other. The guy spoke up first.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's like a dream." he said smiling contently at her as he loosened his grip slightly.

Her laugh was like hundreds of little chimes resonating together.

"This night has been magical really. I am so glad you called me back. This.. This.." she couldn't stop giggling her eyes alight.

Their interlude was interrupted as a piercing explosion of lightening as fire struck the ground. They eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight in front of them. The field of silver flowers was ablaze. Despite the water hammering down from over head the wind carried the flames ahead. Soon almost nothing remained untouched from the heated source save one thing. The one thing, person, they didn't expect to see.

"Casey," the young man whispered. Then again louder as realization hit him.

"CASEY, move. GET OUT OF THERE." he shouted as he let go of the girl next to him before racing uphill trying to reach the petite brunette.

Despite his efforts the walls of fire were too much despite his attempts he could not get through. Casey just stood there frozen in place. Refusing to move. The heat from the inferno was welcomed as it chased away the frosty feeling all over. Soon her gown and hair were nothing but flames.

"CASEY," the young man howled out as he sank to his knees in tears.

Behind him sniveling was the young girl just moments before he was holding like no tomorrow. Casey stared at them. Both watched astounded as she smiled.

"Derek. Emily." she murmured. The two stared on in alarm and distress as she began to burn.

"Please CASEY. Come to me. Try. Fight it." his voice growing hoarse from all the yelling.

"No reason to Derek. With this night I lost the only thing worthwhile in my life." she voiced through now clenched teeth.

Rain started pouring harder. Sirens could be heard faintly in the background. Steam started rising making it hard to see through the rising vapors.

"What? EMILY. Case you haven't lost her. What's going on?" Derek asked confused.

Casey shook her head almost laughing out loud at his stupidity.

"Not Emily, Derek. I meant you. I loved you." she whispered back faintly.

Derek's eyes went wide as saucers. Casey fell to the ground. Her gown gone nothing left but burnt rags. Parts of her fair skin and fine skin were charred black.

Emily let out a small cry.

'How could she not tell me. That's why she was always against me liking Derek. Against possibly hooking up with him. I understand now.' she thought.

'She loves me. She's loved me all along. So the fights. The pranks. The dates I had. She was always so hurt and angered by it. I always wondered why she took them the wrong way. But I don't like Casey that way do I?'

"Goodbye Derek." Casey mumbled before she went completely numb.

"CASEY." Derek cared not for the flames before he raced forward to the fallen angel.

His arms encircled her waist as he dragged her motionless form unto his lap. He used the palm of his hand to caress her swollen check.

"Case, please don't leave me. I can't…I don't … My life would be empty without you." he cried.

Emily watched through cloudy eyes at the scene before her. The last few hours had seemed so magical as if fate itself was intervening. After so long her crush had called her back. Everything had seemed so perfect with the rain… Once again as unfair as it sounds it's all about Casey. He doesn't know how much he truly loves her.

An ambulance and police car rushed into view. Soon the fire in the field was completely extinguished. The police were asking onlookers questions. Paramedics could not seem to separate the two kids. Finally all they could do was let the young man carry the girl princess style into the waiting emergency vehicle.

"She's going into cardiac arrest." yelled one man as he placed an oxygen mask on her face.

"I have a low pulse over here. Breathing is minimal. She's showing signs of hypoxia. She's going into Cardiogenic shock."

"Ok were going for." the other paramedic called as she grabbed the pedals off the charger.

"Clear." she shouted. Everyone moved back as she placed the pedals on the young girl.

-ZAP- POUND-

"Nothing. Charging again. Ok. CLEAR."

-ZAP-POUND-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ok we got her. Pulse is strong and steady. What's the ETA?" the woman screamed to the driver.

"ETA. 3 minutes." yelled back the driver.

"Come on Casey fight." yelled Derek.

Three minutes passed. Arriving at the hospital a crew of doctors and nurses awaited by the ER door. As soon as the ambulance door opened a frenzy began. They all rushed into the Trauma Unit. Except for Derek.

"I'm sorry young man you are going to have to wait in the waiting room. Your parents have been called they are on the way." a security guard asked.

Derek watched as Casey was carted out of sight. He sighed defeated.

As he waited outside. Doctor's tried they're best.

------

Four hours passed. Still no news about Casey. By now the Venturi/McDonald clan had arrived. George and Nora sat clutching each other as little Marti cried into her father's shoulder. Lizzie and Edwin were huddled together dissolutely in a corner. Derek tracked back and forth in worry.

Nora looked at Derek. She still couldn't believe everything Derek told her. As a mother how could she have been so blind as to not see her daughter fall in love. Or her step-son do the same. Her gaze shifted from the worried teen to the doctor who arrived through the staff elevator.

Derek and the family gathered together.

"Venturi/McDonald Family?" the doctor asked.

"I'm George and this is my wife Nora." George said sadly. His eyes red from crying.

"I have some good news. Casey is going to be okay. We got her in ICU right now. We had to cut her hair. Washed her up. Bandaged her. She's got several burns. The scarring will be pretty bad but after some plastic surgery next week she'll be good as new. Her inhaled a lot of smoke. Her lungs are very weak right now. After time, they will be good as new as well. I am sorry to say though Casey has currently lost her eyesight. We have bandaged them all in maybe a few weeks or more her eyesight will return."

Nora cried out.

"Is there a chance she may never see again doctor?" George asked.

The doctor looked away.

"Honestly Mr. Venturi there is nothing physically wrong preventing her from seeing but it's as if she is refusing herself too. Sometimes when the body goes into a state of shock like she did after a horrifying incident the brain can alternate it's brain waves and use part of the brain normally dormant. Since more than half the brain is never used by the human body science is unable to track what that percent does. Somehow though your daughter is mentally controlling her ability to see on a subconscious level."

Derek choked back a sob. He was to blame. It was all his fault. Him and Emily. He had no reason why he had called her. Why they went out. It just seemed to be the right thing to do. The evening went so well. Then Casey. He wasn't sure if he returned her love or not but he did know without a doubt after tonight Casey meant more to him than anything in the world. More than hockey, Emily, even his own family.

"She wishes to see Derek. She's been calling your name ever since she woke up." the doctor directed as he stared at the distressed youth.

Nora and George began to talk at the same time.

"I know you both want to see her as soon as possible. However presently I think it's best you let him go first. It's what's best. It's my medical opinion that it's best for Casey."

Nora and George nodded.

The hospital room was completely dark Little light came through the window. The sky was still dark and cloudy. Calmer than before. Casey lay still in her head. Thoughts running every which way. She could her the beeping from her vital signs monitor. There was an occasional drip every six minutes from her morphine bag. The pain was minimal at the moment. Half of her was bandaged. With her free hand she ran her fingers through her know shoulder length hair.

'How am I still alive. I thought for sure I was dead. I'm lucky I guess, nothing major done to me except the loss of my eyesight. Derek. Everything is going to change between us now. I can't take back what I said. I refuse too. My only choice is too…'

Casey's train of thought was interrupted by the door opening.

"Casey?" Derek's raspy voice asked uncertainly.

"I'm here Derek. Sorry to say I can't see you. But I can hear and smell you." she laughed lightly.

"You smell like roasted Casey."

"That's not funny." he growled back. Instantly silencing the bedridden girl.

He rushed to her side grasping her hand in his.

"Case, I almost lost you. I… I had no idea you cared that way. It explained everything. I made a big mistake going out with Emily. I hurt you so much… Casey when I saw you there in the flames dying I don't…I didn't know I cared so much. Casey I realized then that you are the most important person in my life. I'm not sure if I can return the same affection but I care a great deal." he confessed.

Casey lay there quietly. She strained to her ears to listen for any signs of dishonesty in Derek's voice. She could find none.

"Derek I asked you in here first to thank you for being by my side. It means a lot to me. I wanted to apologize for spying on you and Emily again. I hope you two will be very happy together. I've decided to move back home with my father. Considering everything I think it's best."

Derek flew back enraged.

"No Case, please you can't leave me. PLEASE."

"Derek, you have Emily. Any fool can see you love her. I can't stay here and watch my best friend and the man I love be together. I can't I'm sorry. It's best for everyone if I go. I will go. There's no reason to stay anymore. In all honesty I wish I had died. I welcomed the flames so much. My heart never hurt so much till this night." she said.

Derek felt tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"YOU WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED? IS THAT IT? STILL HERE AND NOW LUCKY TO BE ALIVE YOU WISH TO LEAVE? I WON'T LET YOU GO. Casey McDonald, YOU ARE THE MOST PIG-HEADED, SMARTH-MOUTHED, ANNOYING PERFECTIIONIST I HAVE EVER MET. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH. I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE ME. NOT NOW, NOT AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED TONIGHT. NOT AFTER I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TOO ME. HOW I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU. DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING ABOUT LEAVING. **I LOVE YOU.** I love you ." Derek broke down in sobs. Rocking back in forth.

Casey was flabbergasted. She couldn't believe her ears. She wanted so bad to see him right now. See the expressions he was feeling. Using all her strength Casey sat up. Her muscles were stiff. Her body weak and strained. She pushed her legs over the side of the hospital bed. Gripping the bedrail she pushed her weight downward as she shakily took a few staggering feet. She used her hands to maneuver around the room desperately seeking out the source of the cries.

Derek looked up through his tears just as Casey came crashing down on him. Her vital signs monitor had come loose now flashing red. The morphine bag dislodged as well. That didn't stop her.

"Derek, please remove the bandage from my eyes." Casey asked in a soft voice.

Derek nodded his head yes as he used his hands to strip away the dressing. Her face uncovered Derek stared into her sparkling blue eyes. He watched at the pupils dilated and grew. Casey focused all her might she wanted to Derek so bad at this moment. Everything turned gray and blurry. Finally she began to make out the shape of Derek's face.

'Please, let this work. Please I must see him. I NEED TO SEE HIM'

"Casey?"

His beautiful shaggy dirty blonde hair came into focus. His tan skin. His amber eyes. The structured lines of his face. She laughed.

"Derek, I can see you. Derek I can see you." she laughed joyously. Hugging the man closer to her. She listened intently to their hearts beating. A grin spreading across her face.

Derek at first was frozen in surprise but then quickly scooped the girl closer to them. They're bodies pressed tightly against each other. They stared into each other's souls. The smiles shared were genuine. Derek cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. They grew still as sparks traveled throughout their bodies.

Casey held her breath. Derek focused onto her lips. He lowered his face for a slow burning kiss. Twining his fingers in hers he began to kiss lower. Downward over the pale flesh of her throat and collarbone. Casey sighed in pleasure. Derek brought his head back up as they pressed their foreheads together.

"I love you, Case. I was so oblivious. Even when I knew I cared I couldn't admit the truth to myself. But I do love you." he whispered.

Casey focused hard.

"I love you too." she replied. They gently leaned back in to share another kiss when the doctor, George, and Nora ran into the room.

Everyone froze. Nora and George stared at the couple entwined in each other's laps in the middle of the hospital room floor.

"I see your feeling better," the doctor laughed nervously.

Casey felt blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed.

"She can see again as well." Derek chirped happily.

"Well then young lady looks like you may get to home sooner than we thought."

Derek and Casey stared at each happily.

--------

Two months passed in a flash. Casey stayed in the hospital two weeks after the fire incident. Her eyes and lungs healed nicely. After three different plastic surgeries Casey's skin was as good as new.

When she returned home Nora and George sat down with Casey and Derek. They knew how much the two cared about each other. Unfortunately because they were step-siblings and had major influences over Marti, Lizzie, and Edwin something had to be done.

With the combined monetary contributions of Derek's mom. Casey's Dad, Nora and George it was arranged for Casey and Derek to have their own apartment a few blocks away.

Casey and Derek couldn't believe their luck. Sadly because of what happened Casey's relationship with Emily ended. As long as she had Derek she was okay with everything. So with their apartment finally furnished and everything put in it's proper place. Sixteen year old Derek and Casey began a new life together.

It was now August. The golden haze of summer cast a golden glow on the couple through the open door-sized windows of the apartment. Casey stared hard, captivated by the masculine beauty of Derek's body. Finding her watching him, he placed his hands on his narrow hips. Sweat drops covering his tanned toned stomach of his body.

" You're staring mighty hard. Like what you see?" Derek asked.

Casey was fascinated by the bronzed masculine contours of his lean frame. He was tall and powerfully built. Every inch of him was hard and distinct from countless hours at the hockey rink.

"Maybe I do. Not that I really say don't need your head swelling up any bigger." she retorted saucily.

His amber eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Oh really. So you MAYBE like seeing me half naked. Sweating under the summer sun?"

Her gaze dropped involuntarily down his gleaming form she craved so bad. A bold smile teased his lips challenging her with is arrogance. She loved the way he looked at her as if she were beautiful, special, the only woman in the world he cared for.

He studied her pale body. Casey shook her head, letting her golden-brown hair to fall forward hiding her flaming cheeks. She watched frozen as stepped closer . Giving her no time to protest he grasped her hands as he pinned her against the wall, raised her arms over her head, and lowered his mouth to hers. She yielded helplessly.

He released his hold as he began stroking her body never releasing his lips from the heated kiss. He began to trail small kisses down her throat. He used one hand to push the straps of her tank top to the side. Achingly she pushed her chest against his hot, loving mouth. She moaned.

"Let's take this to the bedroom Case." he whispered huskily. She shook her head yes through the longing.

He pushed her body down onto the satin sheets of their queen sized bed. Her top and skirt gone. She laid there in all her naked glory. Derek stared hungrily.

"Are you sure Case. This first time will be painful?" he asked fighting hard not to take her roughly.

She nodded wetting her lips. Eager to carry on. Derek nodded as he quickly shed his shorts. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at what lay long and hard between his legs. Derek gently laid next to her once again capturing her lips. The two fought the urgency, hands experimenting everywhere different crevices.

"Hold me tighter, Case?" Derek breathed.

Casey nodded as she wrapped her legs around his narrow waist locking him in place. He looked into her passionate filled eyes knowing the next step would hurt her even if just for a few moments. Hesitantly he battled with what to do. But the need was to great for Casey seeing him already nestled in between her thighs, she quickly grasped him from around his neck and plunged herself fully onto from beneath her. Both cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he dwelled deep into.

After a few moments of stillness. Casey was comfortable with Derek buried deep inside her. They shared a brief kiss before Derek He began with a simple rhythm.

"Derek.." she moaned.

His face taut, he thrust deeper. Lifting her hips, he drove deeper, faster still. They clung to each other as they rode this ancient dance together. Her body felt like liquid and hot. She was beyond words. Beyond thought. They were both building up to a large explosion.

Her heels bug into the backs of his muscled thighs, her body arching.

"Derek…I'm going to…"

"Me too. Case. Hold on baby…"

She gave a wild cry. Derek growled raw almost primitive as he felt the violence of her orgasm begin. Her eyes went dark Star exploding everywhere as the dam inside her burst. She began to ripple and convulse. It was all too much, he sank desperately into her in one final violent thrust, trying to absorb all her body he released himself deep inside her.

It was a savage coupling. They were two bodies writhing, intertwined together. Finally it was over, they lay together side by side still grasping onto each other breathing deeply. Panting and unmoving they smiled.

Reaching out, his fingers found hers and laced them tightly together. Hers so delicate in his strong callused hands. Brushing the corner of her mouth with a kiss. She lay with her cheek pressed against his bare shoulder. Their legs threaded together.

"I love you." he spoke softly.

"I love you too." she smiled happily.

"Case," he asked softly.

She craned her head back so she could stare into his eyes. Turning so his body lay on his side. He held her tightly.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Casey squealed as she threw herself over Derek. As she sat a top his lap. She placed several kisses over his face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes."

The two couldn't be happier. Fate had definitely dealt these two a shaky card but after time everything was set right in their own universe.


End file.
